


Oh, Christmas Tree

by emeraldonyxdragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Domesticity, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Otabek is a dork, he tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldonyxdragon/pseuds/emeraldonyxdragon
Summary: It's Yuri and Otabek's first Christmas together. Otabek wants to make it super special, so nothing could possibly go wrong, right?





	Oh, Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddcocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddcocoa/gifts).



It was Otabek and Yuri’s first Christmas together. They were both in St. Petersburg, in Yuri’s slightly drafty apartment. The fireplace crackled merrily as they both huddled in thick blankets with mugs of deliciously hot chocolate, complete with mini marshmallows on top. They had decided to celebrate a couple’s Christmas on the 25th and then Otabek had to go back home and Yuri would travel to Grandpa’s house to spend the rest of the holidays with him. But so far, there wasn’t much Christmas in the small apartment.

One of Yuri’s cold toes poked Otabek’s feet and he jumped slightly, turning a mildly reproachful look at the unrepentant Yuri. “C’mon, your feet are warm,” he defended himself. Otabek huffed but settled down. Yuri leaned more into Otabek’s side and perked up. “We should get some Christmas decorations!”

Otabek nodded. “Like what?”

Yuri gestured dramatically, almost causing the hot chocolate to spill. “Like, mistletoe and tinsel and stockings and a nice tree with lights. I want it to be really warm and cozy!” Yuri took a sip and said, “It’s also my first Christmas with you,” he muttered shyly into the mug.

Otabek put his hand on Yuri’s chin and gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. Smiling warmly, he said, “I can do the tree;I was always in charge of that at home.”

“Excellent!” replied Yuri. “I can get all the other stuff; we’ll do it tomorrow.”

The next morning, they both had a quick breakfast and leaving a meowing Potya to guard the apartment, they each set out, determined to get the best decorations and the best tree.

Otabek went to a nearby square; luckily he had spotted a small Christmas tree business there that would be perfect. He entered the small, organized grove and began to search.

“Warm and cozy Yuri said,” Otabek said to himself. He then saw a specimen that made him stop short. It was around 175cm (according to the tag) so it would fit in the apartment (and elevator) with room to spare. Its dense branches almost concealed the trunk and the needles were a deep green. A wonderful pine needle smell emanated from the tree and it wasn’t too wide at the base. “This is it,” Otabek said. But was it warm and cozy enough? On his way out of the little stand, Otabek noticed a small display and made a beeline towards it. Perfect.

Meanwhile, Yuri had braved the more crowded shops and after nearly clawing a lady’s eyes out for the last tiger striped stocking, “I saw it first lady!” Yuri felt invigorated and laden down with all his brightly colored purchases. He opened the door to the apartment and collapsed.

“Otabek, I almost died in the shops,” he complained, dragging himself over to the couch and flopping down on its cushions.

“I’m very glad you made it back safely,” Otabek replied as he shut the door and handed Yuri a mug of freshly prepared tea. He gave Yuri a small peck on the forehead and began to rummage through Yuri’s purchases. He hung the bright blue stocking and the tiger striped one over the fireplace and gestured to the tree that now stood proudly beside it.

“Do you like it?”

Yuri sat up when handed the tea and looked around, noticing the tree when Otabek pointed it out. It stood proudly in the apartment, laden with simple candlelights that lent the room a nice, warm glow and gentle heat. Besides that, the only other tree decoration was:

“Wait, why does the tree have a scarf around it?”

“You said the tree should be cozy,” Otabek said.

Yuri burst out laughing. “That’s super cute! I love the lights; they look just like those old-fashioned candle stands people used to decorate trees with! “It looks great Beka!”

“Well, actually-”

“Hi Potya!” immediately distracted by Potya who approached the rustling shopping bags and was now murdering the very shiny tinsel, Yuri grinned and whipped out his phone. “This is definitely is going on Instagram.”

The corners of Otabek’s mouth turned up at their antics and then went to untangle the feline from the tinsel. It probably wasn’t good for Potya anyway.

The decorated apartment was soon transformed with all of their collective purchases. Yuri leaned in the doorway and smiled softly. “It looks so wonderful Beka.” The stockings were filled with their favorite snacks, tinsel was strung all around the place and the mistletoe was hung over every doorway, not that the couple needed more excuses to kiss. Pointing at the convenient sprig above their heads, Yuri pulled Otabek down for another kiss.

“Light the tree and come to bed. I’ll take more pictures in the morning.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Otabek joined Yuri under the covers of his bed soon after. Yuri sleepily mumbled, “What took you so long?” Otabek stroked Yuri’s hair and put his arm around Yuri’s waist.

“Nothing, just go to bed, Yura,” Otabek whispered.

Yuri never did get to take his daytime pictures. They were woken quite suddenly in the middle of the night by a panicked Potya, who batted and scratched at their faces until they both shot up in bed.

“Potya! What’s wrong? Ow!” Yuri tried to calm the hysterical cat, gaining new scratches in the process, then he noticed the smoke on the ceiling. “Otabek! There’s a fire!” Jumping out of bed, Yuri ran out into the living room, Otabek quick on his heels.

“Oh, the tree,” said Otabek nonsensically.

“The tree? What about the-THE TREE IS ON FIRE OTABEK! WHY IS THE TREE ON FIRE!” He broke off, coughing.

Otabek halted and gave Yuri a blank look, “It’s probably because of the candles I decorated the tree with. We should probably open some windows and let the smoke out too.”

Yuri was still flabbergasted as Otabek opened the apartment windows and the smoke began to drift out into the night sky. Okay, priorities first. Stop the fire, then yell at his dumb boyfriend. Yuri quickly dashed back into his bedroom and called the firefighters, then he went back out and started filling buckets in the kitchen. Well, while Yuri was waiting…

“Otabek you dumbass! You better be putting that fire out right now,” Yuri yelled from the kitchen, which was visible from the living room anyway. Luckily most of the smoke had cleared by this point so they weren’t coughing as much. Once the buckets were filled, Yuri ran to the slightly flaming tree and threw the buckets on it, putting out the flames.

Otabek had been bringing the flames down with heavy blankets but quickly moved out of the way at Yuri’s approach. Yuri ran back to the kitchen and repeated the process. Once the firefighters arrived, they quickly put out the smoldering tree and gave them a stern warning for being so careless. Otabek nodded seriously as the firefighters scolded them; Yuri just facepalmed.

Once they left, Yuri leveled Otabek with a look. Otabek, finally, looked guilty and sheepish. Their apartment was a waterlogged, burned mess. Yuri turned the sink tap off and surveyed the damage. The topmost portion of the tree was completely blackened and charred, bits of broken, burned needles littering the floor. The area around the tree had charred and soaked blankets from their attempts and putting out the fire, not to mention the fire extinguisher foam that the firefighters had left behind.

“I figured the tree would be really warm with real candles,” he explained, his face black from the soot and smoke. Yuri was sure he looked the same, and Potya’s darkened fur had left streaks under the bed where she had hid after warning them.

I love him, I love this dumbass, Yuri reminded himself. The adrenaline and emotions finally crashed and when Otabek apologized, his soot-stained face brought Yuri into hysteria. He began to laugh boisterously, clutching his sides and falling to the floor.

Yuri gasped, “Beka, your face!” The ridiculous contrast between the soot and Otabek’s white iris’ was too much, Yuri couldn’t stop laughing. “Come here you dork,” Yuri chuckled.

Otabek gave a wan grin and sat on the floor, hugging Yuri to his chest. “So much for a couples’ Christmas,” he said.

Yuri wiped his tears from his eyes, leaving his face more awkwardly streaked with tears and soot. “It’s okay, I still love you Beka.”

Otabek breathed a sigh of relief and Yuri smacked his shoulder, “Like I would leave you for setting my apartment on fire. There’s no permanent damage and Potya’s fine...once she crawls out from under the bed.” Yuri started to get up to check on his poor, traumatized cat but Otabek stopped him.

Putting both his hands around Yuri’s face, Otabek looked Yuri straight in the eye and said, “My love for you burns hotter than the fire that almost took out your apartment.”

“That’s it! I’m calling Victor and Katsudon; we’re spending Christmas with them!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't try the candle thing at home, Otabek tried his best but real candles and trees do not mix! I also used an American idea of Christmas being celebrated on the 25th so I hope that's okay!


End file.
